1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual range mapping method and related eye tracking device and system, and more particularly, to a visual range mapping method and related eye tracking device and system capable of calibrating deviation between visual range and screen range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eye tacking technique can detect a viewer's eye motion (e.g., gazing time, order of gazing points, pupil dilation, and so on) to track a gazing target of the viewer. In practice, the eye tracking device may be applied in evaluation of visual utility for recording watched data when the viewer is watching web pages, advertisements or films, to find out a display target that is mostly watched by the viewer, so as to evaluate its visual utility (e.g., visual contribution and popularity of the display target).
For example, the eye tracking device may be utilized in a movie theater or an audio-visual room for recording the watched data of the viewer watching each film segments of a movie, and evaluating a visual popularity and a visual contribution of an acting personnel in the movie. However, a visual range of the viewer varies by a viewing location (e.g., a location of a seat in the movie theater) and a personal viewing habit (e.g., sitting posture, height, interocular distance, and so on), which leads to a deviation between a visual range detected by the eye tracking device and a screen range of the movie theater. In other words, the visual range detected by the eye tracking device cannot be mapped to the screen range, and thus a calibration procedure is required before using the watched data generated by the eye tracking device, so as to ensure the precision of the following visual popularity analysis.
Therefore, how to provide a visual range mapping method and related eye tracking system for calibrating the deviation between the visual range detected by the eye tracking device and the screen range has become a topic in the industry.